


Stop Laughing!

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, M/M, These two are grown ass men, and they do this, heal my bleeding heart, im the fluff king, kisses and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the titles and tags kiddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Laughing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itherael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/gifts).



> This is a reference to my last fic called "Cold" but you don't have to read it for this one to make sense.

Kaneki huffed at Amon's antics. Seriously? Was he really doing this right now? Was Amon Koutarou really doing this. Kaneki leaned forward to to kiss Amon only for the investigator to laugh again and for Kaneki to sit back on Amon's lap once again.

"Are you really doing this?" Kaneki attempted to glare up at Amon. He faltered soon after he saw the lop-sided grin on his face.

"Sorry Ken, it's just," Amon cut himself off with another round of quiet laughter, "You're just really cute." He tried to stop laughing but he was too much of a child to stop.

What Amon was referring to as 'cute' was earlier that morning when Kaneki wouldn't let him leave the bed for work because he was so cold. (Even if he wanted to Amon couldn't leave because Kaneki was wrapped around him kagune and all.)

Kaneki groaned and lightly hit Amon's arm. "Just kiss me already Koutarou!" His face was red because he was embarrassed but he reached up and grabbed Amon's face and smushed their lips together.

It could be counted as a kiss technically but it was really more of them nuzzling each other.

When they broke away they were both laughing now. Amon pulled Kaneki closer to him in a warm embrace and kissed the crown of Kaneki's head.

"I love you so much, Ken." Kaneki huffed (again. What a moody child) and buried his face in Amon's chest. He said something that was muffled but Amon knew full what Kaneki had said.

'I love you too Koutarou.'


End file.
